


Cj Goes Missing in New York City

by JosieHook20



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, Strong Language, kiribaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 13:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieHook20/pseuds/JosieHook20
Summary: CJ, Harry, Harriet, and Hudson get a call from the Turtles. After they battle the Kraang, they spend the night there, CJ, Harry, Harriet, and Hudson go to the comic store, and Cj disappears when both Harriet and Harry go back into the store to the bathroom. Harriet, Harry, and Hudson get help from the turtles and Harry gets "nicked" By Karai and the foot clan. So, will Harriet and Hudson with help from the turtles find Cj and rescue Harry before it's too late??? Find out in this story!
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou





	1. Chapter 1

Hey Geeks and Non-Geeks. As you can tell, I changed the book. I changed the book to add Hudson. This book is still the same book as before, just changed for Hudson.


	2. Going to New York to go missing

Rhonda, Uma, Gil, and Anthony went back home because of something with their families. Hudson, who is only hanging out with his siblings, Harriet, Harry, and Cj gets a call from the turtles saying they need help.

"Hudson, get your coat back on, we're going to New York City."

"Fine!!!" Said Hudson, acting like a baby, because he didn't even want them to answer the damn call. Hudson, Harriet, Harry, and Cj are walking through the hallways until they're stopped by their mom.

"Where are you four going?" Asked Red Jessica.

"We're going into town?" Harry lies.

"For what?"

"For History Class?" CJ lies also.

"Do you three have money?"

"Yea." Harriet, Harry, and Cj say in unison. 

"Hudson, do you have money and your license?"

"Yea."

"Ok, just be safe." Red Jessica hugs Hudson, Harriet, Harry, and Cj, tightly. Red Jessica leaves to go do something.

Hudson, Harriet, Harry, and Cj go to Belle's harbor to get a rowboat. That's when they start to argue about who's rowing the boat. They argue for four minutes until Cj gives in and says.

"Fine, Harriet and Harry rows, but when we get to Gotham and get a car, I'm Driving."

"Sounds fair." Harriet and Harry grab an oar and starts rowing. CJ looks at a map to get to Gotham.

"How's that fair?"

"SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN HUDSON!!!" Hudson sits down with a pout.

"Harriet, row right." When they get to Gotham, they park the boat on the harbor. They ask Batman if they could use his Bat-Cycle and he says yes. Hudson, Harriet, and Harry are about to get on the motorcycle until Cj pushes all three of them off.

"Hey!"

"What? I said I would drive when we would get here. Harriet and Harry row the boat, now you, Harry, and/or Harriet sit in the sidecar, and plus, I want to get there in one piece." Harry and Hudson get in the sidecar and Harriet sits behind Cj. CJ puts on a falcon helmet, Harry puts on a butterfly helmet, Harriet puts on a Dragon helmet, and Hudson puts on a Raven helmet. They zoom through Gotham.

"This...Motor...Cycle...Ne...eds..work!"

"Why? I'm ok with this."

"Har...ry...You...re...more..cracked...than...usual." Harry reads the map, upside down.

"Har...ry...you...re...read...ing...it..up...side...down!" Hudson flips the map right side up while Cj keeps Driving.

"Oh, that makes sense." When they get to New York City, it stops sounding like it needs work.

"Ok, this is better," Cj says, in relief. They get to a manhole cover. CJ and Harriet get off the motorcycle and pulls off the cover.

"Harry, Hudson, grab the bike!" Harry and Hudson grab the bike and drags it down to the sewers. Hudson, Harriet, Harry, and Cj drive through the sewers until they come to the Turtles lair. Mikey and Ralph hear a roar.

"What's roaring?" Said Ralph, wondering. CJ backs up the bike, made it go fast, and jumps over and enters the Turtles lair. CJ parks the bike in a corner of the lair.

"Who's bike is that?" Asks Leo. Cj takes off her helmet.

"Batman's, but we're just borrowing it."

"It's Kraang," Donny says.

"Let's go!" Harry says, getting back into the sidecar, with Hudson following behind him. When they get to the surface, the Turtles got into the Hellraiser, and the hook kids on the Bat-Cycle, following behind them. When they hit a speed bump. Hudson goes flying in the air, holding onto the sidecar while Cj, Harry, and Harriet laugh. Hudson tries to hit Cj, Harry, and Harriet, but it ends up him hitting himself.

"Oww! No fair!"

"Life's never fair, bro!" When they get to Kraang's lair, CJ parks the bike behind an alley. The turtles were trying to break the wall, but couldn't.

"Ok, plan b, or as I call it plan H!"

"What's plan H?" Hudson asks.

"Sorry about this, bro!"

"Wait, what? Can we at least talk about this?" CJ, Harry, and Harriet grab Hudson, put him over their shoulder, and break the wall. 

"Thanks a lot, now I got cement pieces in my hair and my glasses are cracked!"

"Is it our fault that you have a hard head? No!!" Hudson gives Harriet, Harry, and Cj a dirty look. 

"Are you four done?" Mikey asks.

"Yea, I think so," CJ says. CJ, Harriet, and Harry draw out their swords. CJ, Harry, Harriet, Hudson, and the Turtles defeat Kraang and go back to the lair.

"Can we crash here for the night before we have to return the bike to Gotham and get back to Auradon tomorrow?" CJ asks.

"Yea, sure," Leo says. An hour after they defeated Kraang.

"We're going out, and will be back in about an hour or two," Harry says.

"Ok, be safe," Donny says. Hudson, Harry, Harriet, and Cj drive the bike to a comic shop. When they walk out, Hudson, Harry, and Harriet go back into the store to use the bathroom. CJ wanders into the city. Harriet, Harry, and Hudson come out to find out that Cj isn't there.

"CJ!!!!" Harry puts on the Butterfly helmet Harriet puts on the dragon helmet, Hudson puts on the Raven helmet, drives to a manhole, pulls off the cover, drags the bike, and drives to the turtles' lair.

"Where's your sister?" Asked Mikey.

"She's gone missing!!!!" Harry, Harriet, Hudson, with helmets off, and pacing around. Leo and Donny get tired of Harry, Harriet, and Hudson pacing

"Can you three please stop pacing around? It's getting old."


	3. Finding out to be kidnapped!

"Let's try to go find her!" Mikey spoke up.

"Ok." Harry, Harriet, and Hudson say, very doubtful. When they get to the surface, they split up. Harry, Harriet, and Hudson drive through New York City, on the Bat-Cycle, calling out Cj's name.

"CJ!!!!" Harry, Hudson, and Harriet yell out. Harry, Hudson, and Harriet stop at an alley behind Shredder's lair and they split up. Karai stalks Harry.

"Foot clan, grab him! He'll be the perfect pawn for little Cj. She'll have to come and fight me for him." Harry turns around and sees the foot. He tries to fight them but gets grabbed and blindfolded. Karai leaves a note for the Turtles and Harriet on the Bike. When they get into Shedder's lair.

"Chain him to my Father's throne!" Karai commends. The foot chain Harry to Shredder's throne.

"Foot clan, leave me with him." The foot leaves Karai alone with Harry.

"Whoever is there, let me go! I just want to find my sister!" Harry says, still blindfolded. Karai laughs.

"Not a chance, Harry. I'll be needing you as bait for Cj."

"Who are you?" Karai removes Harry's blindfold.

"Karai? Why do you need me?"

"To make sure that she'll have to come here to fight me for you." Karai slices Harry's chest.

"Oww!" Meanwhile, outside of Shredder's lair, Harriet and Hudson walk back to the bike while calling out Harry's nickname, then his real name.

"HARRY...HARRY...HARRISON!!!! WHERE ARE YOU??" Harriet gets to where the bike is to find a note attached to it and Harry not there. The note reads:

"Don't fight me unless you have Cj with you -Karai." 

"Karai kidnapped Harry?? why am I not surprised? HUDSON!" Hudson appears out of nowhere. 

"Harriet? Where's Harry?" Harriet hands Hudson the note and he reads it. 

"Fucking bitch. We already have a sister missing and she just stole our brother. We have to tell the turtles."Harriet and Hudson get on the bike and drives to the meeting spot to meet up with the turtles.

"Harriet, Hudson, where's Harry?" Leo asks Harriet.

"He got Kidnapped by Karai," Harriet says, with the helmet off. 

"Great, we now have someone who's missing and someone who's being held hostage by Karai," Raphael yells, very angry, and punches a wall by him and it makes a hole. Leo, Donny, Mikey, and Hudson try to calm both Ralph and Harriet down. Harriet sits down on a stoop and has her head in her hands.

"I can't believe it, Hudson! Our sister is missing and now our brother is being held hostage by Karai!" Harriet says while fighting the tears, Hudson tries to comfort his sister while trying to not cry. April and Casey appear from the other side of town to the meeting spot to see Leo looking for the foot clan, Mikey trying to get Ralph to calm down and Donny and Hudson comforting Harriet. 

"Can someone fill us into what's happening?" Casey asks. 

" Cj's missing-" Leo says but, Casey interrupts him.

"We know that, but where's their brother?" 

"HE GOT KIDNAPPED BY KARAI!" Harriet yells out while crying. 

"So, let me get this straight. Cj's missing and Harry being held Hostage by Karai? why can't we go and get him?" April asks. 

"We can't get Harry back or fight her unless we have Cj," Donny explains. 

"Oh, that's not good!" Casey says. 

"Let's get back to the lair and try to track her," Mikey suggests. 

"yea, let's try," Harriet and Hudson say very tearful. 

"Maybe we shouldn't let them drive back?" Donny suggests. 

"No, I'll be fine to drive back," Harriet says, as she stands up and wipes the tears out of her eyes. The turtles get into the shellrasier, Casey and April get into Casey's van, and Harriet and Hudson get onto the bike and drive off back to the lair. Both the turtles and Casey and April get back to the lair before Harriet does. Harriet opens a bracelet locket and it reveals a picture of her, Harry, and Cj. As Harriet looks at the picture, Her eyes fill to the brim with tears. Harriet closes the locket and tears continue to fall down her cheeks. 

"Harriet. Don't worry! We'll find them." Hudson and Harriet make it back to the lair and go into Donny's lab and helps the Turtles find Cj.


	4. Finding Cj!

At this point, CJ has been missing and Harry has been held hostage for three days each. Harry's chest has a lot of cut marks.

"Why has she has not come to fight me yet???" Harry tries to speak, but Karai cuts him again.

"She must be afraid." Harry starts laughing crazy. Karai turns around to see Harry laughing.

"You're more messed up than I thought!" Meanwhile back at the lair, Donny tracks Cj's phone to see where she is.

"Found her yet?" Harriet asks, very sad and tearful as she and Hudson walk into Donny's Lab. 

"Nothing yet," Donny says. April tries to see where Cj is but, it fails on her. 

"Seeing Anything, April?" Casey asks.

"No, I can't. I don't know wh- what's going on with her?" April says as she looks at Harriet with a confused look. Harriet's and Hudson's eyes widen and their eyes show them where their little sister is at. 

"I can see where Ceej is at," Harriet says, with Hope in her voice. 

"Great, where is she?" Leo asks.

"She's at a comic shop, I can't tell which one." The vision ends and the tracker goes off and it reveals Cj's location. 

"Harriet and Hudson's right. She's at a comic shop. The comic shop near... Shredders lair?" Donny tells them. 

"OK, let's go," Raphael says. The turtles, April, Casey, Harriet, and Hudson go up into the surface, get on their vehicles and head off to the comic shop where Cj is still at. Mikey lands his eyes on a rare comic book.

"Guys, look it's the rare issue 300."

"Mikey, we don't have time for this!!!" Ralph yells at Mikey.

"Ralph!" Said Leo. Donny holds the tracker to find Cj's phone. A second later, there came a beeping from a phone.

"She's close, very close!" Donny informs the others.

'Yes!! I'm keeping my promise of finding Ceej and Freeing 'Arry.' Harriet thinks. Harriet and Hudson keep walking until Harriet bumps into Cj. 

"SIS?!?!" Both Cj and Harriet say at the same time. 

"Ceej!" Harriet wraps her arms around Cj and lifts her up off the ground. 

"My Lil' sis! I thought I lost you for good!" Harriet says, with tears in her eyes as she hugs her little sister, and pulls her older brother to the hug. Meanwhile, back in Shredder's lair, Harry starts laughing more insane. Karai keeps cutting him, but he continues. Karai gets angry as she keeps cutting him.

"Why are you still laughing?" Harry's eyes start to look more crazed. CJ, back at the comic shop, after her sister puts her down and un-clings her arms, feels something odd.

"Why do I feel like there's crazed laughter around here somewhere? Who got kidnapped while I was gone?" 

"Um, It was, um." Leo stutters. 

"It was Harry," Harriet says, with regret in her voice and sadness in her face. Cj looks at Hudson to make sure that Harriet's right. Hudson nods his head. 

"That explains it. We gotta go now!" Cj, Harriet, and Hudson get on the bike, the turtles get into the shell raiser, and Casey and April get into the van and they drive off to Shredder's lair to get Harry back and fight Karai. ONCE AND FOR ALL!! NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES.


	5. Freeing Harry?

The Turtles, Casey, and April get there before Harriet, Cj, and Hudson do and try to break the wall, but can't.

"Ok plan b, or also know as plan m!"

"What's plan m?" Mikey asks.

"We're gonna find out!" Leo answers Mikey's question. CJ, Harriet, and Hudson rev the bike, and zooms through the wall. When Cj, Harriet, and Hudson come through the wall, CJ, Harriet, and Hudson park the bike in a dark corner of Shredder's lair. The Turtles, April, and Casey come in through the hole in the wall.

"Turtles, where's little Cj?" Karai asks, as Harriet, Cj, and Hudson hide in the shadows and they go to Shredder's throne and free Harry. Karai asks the Turtles again and they don't reply. Harriet, Harry, Cj, and Hudson appear behind Karai and try to scare but, it fails.

"Trying to scare me? Well, this time the jokes on you." Karai says.

"What do you mean the Jokes on u-----" Harriet asks but, gets knocked out with a sleeping gas along with Hudson, Cj, Leo, Donny, Mikey, Ralph, April, and Casey. Cj hears Karai faintly.

"That wasn't really your brother over there, it was one of the foot clan in disguise." Karai laughs evilly and then she has the Foot Clan drag them to the labyrinth of their minds and waits for them to wake up, with the real Harry.


	6. Freeing Harry and Fighting Karai!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! My Hero Academia makes their appearance! Sorry, all other BakugoX shippers! This Author is a KiriBaku shipper.
> 
> I know that the spelling in the tags has Kirishima’s first name and Bakugo’s last name with a U in it, but since I’m from the States, I spelled it the Western Spelling.

Hudson, Harriet, Cj, Leo, Mikey, Donny, Ralph, Casey, and April wake up in labyrinths where they have to face their greatest fears. The ones out of all of them that have a greater effect on them are CJ, Harriet, and Hudson. Their fears have to do with each other and Harry either, saying that they hate them or losing them to death. Hudson is seeing Harriet, Harry, and Cj dead on the floor. 

"Harriet? Harry? Cj? No..No..No. DON'T LEAVE ME!! NOT AGAIN!!!" Hudson sobs-yell while grabbing the corpses of his siblings and pulls them close. Hudson's tears go through the holograms of his dead brother and sisters.

"What? My tear went through?" Another tear goes through the hologram. 

"They're holograms? I CRIED OVER NOTHING?" Hudson yells then figures out a plan to both get out, get the others, and rescue Harry. Hudson stands up and he tracks to see where Cj and Harriet are and breaks through the wall. Hudson finds Cj standing by the wall, crying because the hologram version of Himself, Harriet, and Harry said that they hate her. Hudson destroys the chip with the holograms and it snaps Cj out of it and throws her over his shoulder while running through walls to get to Harriet, Casey, April, and The Turtles. 

"What happened?" Cj asks while being cradled by her brother. 

"Holograms toying with our emotions," Hudson explains to Cj while running through walls and trying to figure out where Harriet, the turtles, Casey, and April are. Hudson and Cj get Harriet, The turtles, Casey, and April and they try to figure out how to get to Karai. 

"So, how are going to get to Karai?" Casey asks. 

"I got an idea," Harriet says. Harriet tells the turtles to get onto their backs and start spinning and try to hold with each other. Hudson, Harriet, and Cj find scrap pieces of fabric and they wrap them around the Turtles' arms. Hudson, Cj, Harriet, Casey with his Hockey Mask over his face, and April get on top of the spinning Turtles. Husdon, Cj, and Harriet use their swords to push them towards the wall and the wall breaks when the spinning Turtles make contact with it. Harriet, Husdon, and Cj hide in the shadows as Karai turns to look at them. 

"Turtles! Wait, where are the Hook Girls and Boy?" Harriet, Hudson, and Cj slice the ropes off Harry and Harry cling onto Harriet, while he has his crazy eyes. 

"Look behind you, Karai!" Cj yells, loud enough that even the dead can hear her. Karai turns around, slowly, and she sees Harry in Harriet's arms out of the corner of her eye. 

"Oh, the Hook girls and boy have claimed their Brother back, but to fully do that, one or both of you has to fight me!" Harriet steps forward before CJ holds Her back. 

"No, It's me that has to fight her!" 

"Ceej, no!"

'Arriet, I have to. "

"But-" 

"No Buts, just get yourself, Harry, Hudson, The turtles, April, and Casey to safety!" Cj runs to Karai and strikes the first blow but, Karai blocks it. After the turtles, April, and Casey get to safety, Harriet, Hudson, and Harry stay back and watch their sister get hurt. Karai knocks CJ down. 

"CJ!!!" Karai attacks Harriet, Hudson and Harry hides in the shadows and rescues Cj. Harriet knocks Karai down and Hudson grabs both of their siblings and Harriet, straps two of them into the sidecar and one of them on the back of the Bat-cycle, revs it up, cracks the foundation, and drives quickly out of there before it crashes down.  
"Ha, now you own me 20 bucks, Casey!" Raphel yells at Casey. The next day, Hudson, Harriet, Harry, and Cj head off to Gotham to return the bike, but when they get to the harbor to row back to Auradon, the boat has been long drifted out to the sea.  
"Our boat is gone! How are we going to get back to Auradon?"  
"If I remember the train station maps correctly, we could take a train from here to Auradon." Harriet, Harry, and Cj look at Hudson funny.  
"What? What airport do you think that Rhonda and I went through to go to our honeymoon?"  
"So, we're taking the subway?"  
"Yes."  
"Alright, let's go!" Hudson, Harriet, Harry, and CJ walk to the Gotham subway station and get on the subway which it's next stop is New York City subway station. When the train stops and opens its doors, passengers come on and off the train. A tall half coral, half indigo green-eyed girl with a heavy new york accent and a red-eyed blonde boy who is 3 inches shorter than the girl come on the same train as Hudson, Harriet, Harry, and Cj.  
"I can't believe that your idiot of a boyfriend warped himself to a place called Auradon."  
"Hey idiot, remember! Eugene warped both himself and Eijiro to Auradon."  
"What quirk or quirks does he have anyway?"  
"No idea. All I know is that his files have his quirk labeled as a Food-related quirk." Kuri notices Hudson, Harriet, Harry, and Cj are watching them.  
"Oh, how rude of me. Hi, I'm Kuri. The annoying blonde is my cousin, Katsuki."  
"Honto Kuri? Anata wa 4-ri no mishiranu hito ni watashitachi no namae o iwanakereba narimasendeshita ka?" Kuri turns to face Katsuki.  
"Gijutsu-teki ni wa, watashitachi no bōifurendo wa, karera ga watashitachi no bōifurendo ni naru mae wa mishiranu hitodeshita!" Hudson, Harriet, Harry, and Cj watch Kuri and Katsuki argue with each other in Japanese.  
"Uh, does any of us understand them?"  
"No, but I do know a sentence in Japanese." Hudson goes in front of Kuri and Katsuki and yells his sentence.  
"Watashi wa uma to no sekkusu ga sukidesu!" Both Kuri and Katsuki look at Hudson weirdly.  
"Uh, Dude, You just yelled that you like having sex with horses."  
"Uh!!! I didn't mean to say that!"  
"Anyway, where are all four of ya heading?"  
"Naze anata wa karera ni tazunete iru nodesu ka?"  
"Karera wa watashitachi to onajiyōni mukatte iru no kamo shiremasen!"  
"We're heading to Auradon." Kuri looks at them.  
"Oh, Us too. My boyfriend warped himself and my cousin's boyfriend to Auradon."  
"Oh cool." Throughout the rest of the train ride is just Kuri and Katsuki arguing in Japanese. Once they get to Auradon, The Hooks help Kuri and Katsuki find Eugene and Eijiro and get them back to New york. The Hooks never saw them again...... Or so they thought........


	7. A/N

Some of my other books:   
Anyway, Descendants: Next Gen's plot has to do with Vampires. Please check out the following books: 

The Little Seawitch and The Pirate, My Odd Family, Forever, My best friend, and Set Sail. 

That is all. 

Until the next book! Peace! and stay evil! Bye!


End file.
